Talk:Absolute Virtue
Developer Video L2oV9SpSPfA Br1qcYgRj8A hrEghtulAHs r9_7uvn6UoU The AV Video Discussion Thoughts by others: :*02/13/2008: Developer Video available at Official Website Did anyone notice that none of the players during the AV fight used any non-2hr job abilities? At all. Not a single Convert, Divine/Elemental Seal, Meditate, Third Eye, Provoke, Berserk, Defender, Warcry, nothing. Ever. That's just weird and there has to be some significance. And it can't be filtered because 2hrs did show up. Why would BLMs not use Elemental Seal to help stick SleepII or nukes, for example? Czechnmymail 21:45, 27 January 2009 :*Judging from the new Developer Video, the proper strategy seems to be: 1.Defeat as many of Jailer of Love's pets as possible to weaken his regen 008 (UTC) 2.Make sure everyone has baraero spells to weaken his wind spells 3.And most importantly, what we apparently haven't noticed all this time, is that every time Absolute Virtue uses a job ability such as 2hrs or Call Wyvern, all job ability timers are reset, virtually letting players 2hr whenever he does. This was posted straight to the article page within a very short time. Discussion, and actual attempts at AV, need to be made before posting 30 second conclusions from a video to the article as fact. Tahngarthor 17:40, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :I agree, SE can make 2hours on a 10sec recast if they wanted too. Wait till someone actually tests these things before trying to pass them off as fact. Emperordragon 17:43, 13 February 2008 (UTC) I saw on the four videos, I paused at the first point that the camera zoomed in on the AV fight on each video. What I saw was the day changing from ice to lightning. And also when AV used 2-hours. The significance? I believe this factors into how the defeated him. Possibly using the nukes of the day(Tier I, II, III, IV or even AM) weakens AV, along with the use of Baraero to weaken his wind based spells, and of course the 2-hour theory all factor in on how to beat him, some how. I can't test this because I don't have sea, but I think its a good theory to go on. Jagtarro 04:42, 17 May 2008 (UTC) From the looks of it, it seems either one of the two cases (these coming from comments on KillingIfrit, as well as my own observations and what was said above): either his use of a 2-hour resets all player 2-hours, OR, when he uses a 2-hour, players use their 2-hours to counteract and lock that without having used it previously. (From the video alone, Hina (BRD/???) uses Soul Voice after each of AV's 2 hours, so it could be that both cases play into one another). Also of note, as again pointed out on KillingIfrit, the players in the video used the highest-tier elemental spells available correlating to the in-game day on both the Jailer AND AV (I noticed someone using ancient magic, but I can't recall if it was the Jailer portion of the video, or AV's, but regardless I would assume those would be useful in the fight as well). Seems VERY basic, I know, but what everyone is forgetting is that SE said this has existed for the longest time, and it isn't something that they've hacked just to beat and show off. --Snojoex 18:23, 13 February 2008 (UTC) * Several people are also seen using tier I and II spells as well though. Additionally, be sure to watch the other language videos- They are not exactly the same. Tahngarthor 18:48, 13 February 2008 (UTC) After watching the video, I was able to pull the following data from it, being relevant to anything or not" Party Setup had at minimum: Iws = blm Arefelie = RDM/NIN Oruu = blm Sibigobi = blm Roopelope = whm Astri = DRG Rly = PLD/NIN Chakiki = RDM Hina = BRD Popumyonmapu = BLM Houjuhkye = BRD Mukopekko = rdm whm or pld Dreamrainbow = SAM Yanono = DRK Rasopomosopo = SMN Basu = WHM Elmaulle = PLD/NIN Ronana = RDM or sub RDM Hupapa = BRD Eraphe = MP user (used yag drink) Florensz = RDM PLD or WHM Ruriri = WHM Lalala = BRD Fannie = THF or /thf During the video, 9 people 2hour'd once, 3 people 2hour'd twice, and 3 people 2hour'ed THREE TIMES indicating either a) your job abilities are restored after a certain point or b) the fight lasted at least 6 hours. NOTE: although there was a dragoon in the party (call Wyvren) he did not use Spirit Surge, maybe because this is still considered the DRG 2hour according to AV? or because its an older video before Spirit Surge was introduced? : 2 2-hour = 0 mins; 2 2-hour = 120 mons / 2hr; 3 2-hours = 4 hrs. Not 6 hours. Aslo a COR can reset 2hrs if hes lucky. As for the order of the fight, according to what was shown in the video, was Invincible by the PLD Elmaulle. Later on, right after a BRD had finished casting ballad on his party, AV used Soul Voice (connection? maybe, maybe not) which was immediately followed by Elmaulle using Invincible again, as well as 3 Benedictions, 3 manafonts, 1 Meikyo Sushui, Call Wyvren, Astral Flow, 2 Soul Voice, Blood Weapon, and the last one being Chainspell. Later on, AV seems to randomly pop Chainspell (last 2hour used on him?) which was followed by the players using Chainspell, Manafont, and Soulvoice. Later on, AV used Call Wyvern as a 2hour (2hour animation) followd by the players using Manafont, Invincible, Astral Flow, Call Wyvern, Chainspell, Soul Voice, Manafont, and someone using flee as the camera fades out. I noticed that after each time AV 2houred, many players used manafont, but fewer used soul voice and chainspell. I also noticed no use of Familiar, Hundred Fists, Mijin Gakure, Eagle Eye Shot, Perfect Dodge, Might Strikes, or another of the post CoP jobs 2hours. A possible guess is that AV can only use the 2hours of the jobs around him? Using a 2hour after AV does may lock that 2hour from him? And once AV 2hours, it restores 2hours of the players around him if the 2hour can be used by AV? These are just guesses based on the small amount of data i have seen on this video I rocky 18:54, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Just a note that while the video shows them using 2 hours right after each other. the game day and time are diffirent in all 3 instances. the first is at lightning 6:46, then it cuts to lightning 5:02, then on to ice 12:06 I think the baraero part of the video is trying to say to stack on wind resistance in your equipment, not just with resistance buffs. I'm not in an HNM LS yet, but do tanks pay attention to their elemental resist levels at all on those battles? Mifune 20:03, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Going off of the data I Rocky gathered it seems possible that AV can only use 2 hours of the players around him. Perhaps so many players hit their 2 hours seemingly without reason because if their 2 hours are on recast he can't use them except for the last one used. Then maybe when AV uses a 2 hour it resets everyone's 2 hour also. Just a hypothesis. --Aramiltaru 21:21, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Maybe the reason behind using 2hr after his is that he uses your 2hr? Meaning, if your timer is up he can use it, if it is down he can't. To me this would make sense of every benediction always being used. I would advise caution about "2hrs of those around him" and "timing" theories because the video was only 4 minutes long and meant to illustrate the point that it is possible to use 2hrs more than once during a fight against him. It was a cut and edited video, so he may have used Familiar, Mijin Gakure, etc during the entire fight. Also, this may have escaped the notice of people because with the exception of using Familiar on powerful mobs as a BST, I use a 2hr and don't bother checking the timer for at least 90 minutes or so. --Ctownwoody 21:31, 13 February 2008 (EST) Has anyone wondered if they possibly gave us the scenes in the wrong order? As what Ctownwoody said, this could have been from multiple fights, but if this fight is supposed to take 18 hours (more than a game week) could they have shown any number of scenes in a different order, or even shown 2 of the same game day, but on different weeks? Since AV's hp is not shown at any point that I noticed. --Mishli Ok I posted this in the Absolute Virtue/Developer Strategy that I put together. But I will post it here for everyone to see also: :*The video appears to be a bunch of random scenes put together. ::*They do not look like they are in order, and may actually be of multiple fights. :*Main job / Sub jobs should be taken a closer look at. :*Example of a problem with the video: ::*Astri :::*Jailer of Love section of the video: Astri starts casting Thundaga III on the Ru'phuabo. Thundaga III makes his main job Black Mage. :::*Absolute Virtue section of the video: Astri uses Call Wyvern. Call Wyvern makes his main job Dragoon. :*Video timeline looks like this: ::*JoL: :::*Windsday: 20:24 > 23:50 :::*Iceday:3:05 ::*AV: :::*Iceday: 23:56 (day changed to Lightningday) :::*Lightningday: 6:45 > 5:01 :::* Iceday: 12:04 -- 14:08, 14 February 2008 (UTC) According to Ganiman (When speaking on www.petfoodalpha.com), who spoke with Sage Sundi at the 2008 Premier Site Summit, that the battle should be expect to take around 18 hours! That if a group was LUCKY they could get it done in as little as 10 hours. I would suspect that he has a limited use of his abilities. Like he can only use Benediction 6 times or something and as the fight progresses he loses some of his regen like JoL. If this is the case it is mearly a matter of having a WHOLE bunch of people there to keep taking the place of dead and just fighting him for a very long time.Katatonic 16:11, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Please remove this if needed... but I noticed at a certain point during the lightning day section of the chat logs of the developer fight, that all of the Black Mages present appear to cease fire with their magic almost entirely. After the point has passed, I don't see anymore nukes or heals. All I see is the occasional Blink or so and Manafont. I don't know if I missed anything in relation to it, but this lasts for the rest of the fight it seems, and I simply thought that it was a little strange that they do nothing else just about magic-wise. --Seritle 20:23, 3 September 2008 (UTC) It looks like no one ever uses Provoke in the videos. --Tsanth 05:35, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Something I found interesting in the videos, and maybe someone else might. Whenever a player or a mob uses a job ability (such as a two hour), it says "PlayerX uses Manafont" or "MobX uses Chainspell". Whenever a player/mob uses a weapon skill, it says "PlayerX readies Retribution", "MobX readies Howling Fist". But in the video... it says "AV readies Manafont", "AV readies Chainspell" in yellow, then says "AV uses Manafont", "AV uses Chainspell" in white text really damn quickly afterwards. But when he does Invincible, it was simply "AV uses Invincible" with no readying. Same with Call Wyvern. Strange, isn't it? How come he is READYING a job ability, and why only on some of the two hours? Does that mean there is a brief period before the actual 2hr goes off, and something having to do with the players around him/fighting him's two hours can either... stop that ability or lock it or lessen it or something similar? I have a feeling that something about that very VERY brief period (like in the brief period it takes you from hitting your weapon skill in the menu to when it occurs on screen) before the two hour occurs that something needs to be done, but to what end I am not sure. Maybe the person above who mentioned the 'linked' two hours is correct... that he'll give you a chance to stop the second 'linked' two hour by doing something to the 'readied' first one... or something. Just an idea I'm tossing out. --Hitokage 19:19, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Wouldn't that mean that AV's Chainspell and Manafont are TP based? Old Rumors and Strategies Since the first time AV was spawned, there have been various rumors and theories over how to weaken or defeat it. These deal particularly with the problem of AV's Two Hour abilities and highly damaging spells. :*Various rumors among others included Ebon Panels, attacking with jailer weapons, killing various NMs in the same area, or quickly damaging it below 95%. At one point, the tactic that appeared the most successful in sealing his damaging moves was repeatedly killing the wynavs he summons at the same time; some Linkshells were able to kill AV several times by using this strategy. :*On occasion, it has been known to appear to stop using 2-hour abilities, but still cast magic and perform TP moves. When this occurs, dropping Absolute Virtue's HP to 79% causes it to begin casting Meteor and Comet constantly without the aid of Manafont and Chainspell. Allowing Absolute Virtue to heal back to 100% HP will not fix this. :*Currently, Absolute Virtue is an enigma. Strategies that were once successful have been rendered incapable by continued modifications of Absolute Virtue's behavior. It remains to be seen if the development team will reveal the secret, much like they did with the Goblin Drink recipe. :*According to the developers, you can lower its Auto-Regen by defeating as many of the pets of Jailer of Love as possible, and by using elemental spells corresponding with the current Vana'diel day. "How to Enfeeble Absolute Virtue The regen effect will be cut in half by defeating as many of the Ru'phuabos, Qn'xzomits, and Qn'hpemdes summoned by the Jailer of Love as possible. In addition, using an elemental based attack that corresponds to the current day of the week (i.e. using Fire spells on Firesday) will stop the remaining regen effect." -from http://www.playonline.com/ff11us/event/vanafes2006/vanafesta2.html --Avanent 02:05, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::*This was mentioned under the AV Video Discussion up above, they very first point. This is not an old rumor or suggestion, however, it was just further brought into light with the video. --Snojoex 03:46, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Experiments I read on a Japanese forum that AV doesn't reset two hours. They all used their two-hours shortly after AV used Chainspell and the only noticeable reset was one of the RDMs who had just used Convert had their Convert timer back up again. This made me think that perhaps AV's "two-hour reset", that everyone is so sure is key to the fight, works in a similar way to Random Deal, in the sense that it will not always reset abilities. Imagine if AV used Convert, ohohoho... Woooodum 12:49, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Just a quick suggestion Please, for at least the day, lock the AV main page so people don't pass off this-or-that as fact, or at least put a request to have all changes discussed on the talk page.--Lordshadow 13:10, 13 February 2008 (EST) -What if, instead of using it AFTER, they have to use it BEFORE? Possible Way to prevent deadly 2H Here is another one that someone on KI pointed out, "I have limited experience playing with AV, we never get it to pop, but from what I have read, and seen, he seems to 2hour in groups, pairs, or 3's. I will come back to that in a moment. But, from my experience in this game, Hundred Fists is one of the most deadly 2 hours a mob can have. So, if the current theory is match his 2hour, and he can't hour, why no mnk in the alliance, or mijin gakure also being deadly, so why no nin? I often see him to mighty strikes, then hundred fists. Or he does chainspell, then manafont to be able to spam meteor. So, you need to avoid the really bad 2hours. Perhaps..certain 2hour's trigger other 2hours. Like, maybe he does Soul Voice --> Benediction, or does chainspell --> manafont, or Call Wyvern(mob drg 2hour)--> mijin gakure. So, maybe the trick isn't to match ALL his 2hours, just certain ones, which can then stop the trigger which will activate the devastating 2hours." based on the player vids and then the SE vid... it seems to hold trueEternallight 22:44, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Also the other less obvious thing is the redmages actually meleeing in the video, i dunno about any of the other mages, but they sure aren't resting >.> I dunno if that has any purpose but ya.. weird. (--Tenchikurai 00:38, 14 February 2008 (UTC)) I have to say that the person who stated the 2hr theory has a very good point. Notice how the WHM is outside of PT and curing them. Since the WHM isn't in the main PT fighting him, he isn't able to use Benediction. With the PT alliance mostly mage jobs other than WHM, and no real DD like MNK and NIN, sounds like a plausible reasons. I"m glad they made this :). Now maybe we all can have a chance to have some of the most godly items in the game. ^^ Lazera 01:48, 14 February 2008 (UTC) There IS a WHM in the tank PT hence the baraero spell and the fact that SOME WHM 2HR caught the PT If you go and watch all 4 AV videos You will notice the people standing around the tank PT is not a part of the alley all they are there to do is film the fight DE AV = BLM Avertan EN AV = WHM Deitan JP AV = WHM Richude FR AV = WHM Ailliva There is also 2 possible timelines < cause of ice n thn day > so timeline is either ICE > THN day or THN > ICE day but seeing as they killed JoL on ICE day and there is no other weather elements MY guess is its a ICE > THN day fight We also can conclude that these videos are in random timeline There is very little DD in the whole alley short of tank PT Similar to how some HNMLS tanks Tiamat Cerberus Khiamara JP AV 2:58 IN ICEDAY 14:40 <2HR SPAM> camera change JP AV 3:16 IN THNDAY 13:53 <2HR SPAM> camera change JP AV 3:36 IN ICEDAY 16:53 <2HR SPAM> ----------------------------------------- EN AV 2:51 IN THNDAY 06:50 <2HR SPAM> camera change EN AV 3:14 IN THNDAY 05:05 <2HR SPAM> camera change EN AV 3:35 IN ICEDAY 12:08 <2HR SPAM> ----------------------------------------- FR AV 2:52 IN THNDAY 08:55 <2HR SPAM> camera change FR AV 3:16 IN ICEDAY 16:15 <2HR SPAM> camera change FR AV 3:33 IN THNDAY 05:05 <2HR SPAM> ----------------------------------------- DE AV 2:51 IN THNDAY 08:55 <2HR SPAM> camera change DE AV 3:16 IN ICEDAY 14:41 <2HR SPAM> camera change DE AV 3:37 IN THNDAY 16:55 <2HR SPAM> (--LeonCloud 05:11, 14 February 2008 (UTC)) ----- Pivoted differently, and assuming the clips are all from the same fight, on the same in-game days, we find that there were a total of nine 2-hour spam instances, as follows: ICEDAY 12:08 <2HR SPAM> @ EN 3:35 (it is said this might actually be Lightsday) : Absolue Virtue uses Call Wyvern. :: Popumyonmapu uses Manafont. :: Ryl uses Invincible. :: Rasopomosopo uses Astral Flow. :: Astri uses Call Wyvern. :: Arefelie uses Chainspell. :: Hina uses Soul Voice. :: Sinigobi uses Manafont. ICEDAY 14:40 <2HR SPAM> @ JP 2:58 ICEDAY 14:41 <2HR SPAM> @ DE 3:16 (same as last) ICEDAY 16:15 <2HR SPAM> @ FR 3:16 ICEDAY 16:53 <2HR SPAM> @ JP 3:36 THNDAY 05:05 <2HR SPAM> @ EN 3:14 : Absolute Virtue uses Chainspell. :: Popumyonmapu uses Manafont. :: Hina uses Soul voice. :: Chakiki uses Chainspell. : Absolute Virtue starts Casting Aero V. THNDAY 05:05 <2HR SPAM> @ FR 3:33 (same as last) THNDAY 06:50 <2HR SPAM> @ EN 2:51 : Absolute Virtue uses Soul Voice. :: Popumyonmapu uses Manafont. :: Basu uses Benediction. :: Roopelope uses Benediction. :: Iws uses Manafont. :: Dreamrainbow uses Meikyo Shisui. :: Astri uses Call Wyvern. :: Ruriri uses Benediction. :: Rasopomosopo uses Astral Flow. :: Sibigobi uses Manafont. :: Oruu uses Manafont. :: Hupapa uses Soul Voice. :: Hina uses Soul Voice. :: Yanono uses Blood Weapon. :: Chakiki uses Chainspell. :: Houjuhkye uses Soul Voice. : Absolute Virtue starts casting Maiden's Virelai. THNDAY 08:55 <2HR SPAM> @ FR 2:52 THNDAY 08:55 <2HR SPAM> @ DE 2:51 (same as last) THNDAY 13:53 <2HR SPAM> @ JP 3:16 THNDAY 16:55 <2HR SPAM> @ DE 3:37 What I'd really like to know (and I don't have the time to do this, myself, ATM) is *who* is using *which* 2-hr on each of these instances? This could give some insight as to the possibility of which 2-hrs might have been reset, and what-not. One idea I'm toying with is the possibility that the video's "everyone spams 2-hrs" clip is showing a test, by the dev team, to find out *which* 2-hrs are needed to block AV's. I wouldn't be at all surprised if the only player 2-hrs that get reset (assuming that happens, at all) are the ones that are necessary to block AV's 2-hrs. I've taken some quotes from the Absolute Virtue/Developer Strategy page to fill in the English video's info. --Alephnot 20:41, 15 February 2008 (UTC) SE sure has taken a lot of care to show us multiple instances of 2hr chains. It could be that AV's 2hrs reset ours. However, how is it we've never noticed this before? So if its not that then what? I have 2 ideas on this matter: 1) our 2hrs are only unlocked for a few seconds, before AV takes his next action. 2) the 2hrs are only unlocked 1 at a time depending on AV's 2hr, so the order of 2hrs shown in the AV video would be very important to note if that is the case. So if Absolute Virtue uses Soul Voice. Then it goes: Manafont>> Benediction>> Benediction>> Manafont>> Meikyo Shisui>> Call Wyvern>> Benediction>> Astral Flow>> Manafont>> Manafont>> Soul Voice>> Soul Voice>> Blood Weapon>> Chainspell>> Soul Voice Just a thought --Lord Cowman III 13:31, 10 March 2008 (UTC) --Alephnot 21:02, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Although it may not be a big deal, Call Wyvern is not a 2hr... The only reason I bring this up is because it seems the first 2hr spam was prompted by it. I'm not sure what it means, but it just seems to stick out like a sore thumb to me. Woodenjigsaw 13:37, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Call Wyvern was originally the Dragoon's 2hr, they may have changed it for players but to AV it still is the Dragoo. 2hr. --Lord Cowman III 13:18, 10 March 2008 (UTC) § Hello!... I just wanted to ask if anyone can explain why this statagy would not work... I have found you can not 2hr while being stunned so my suggestion to a party setup is this... 5x MNK/DNC 5x NIN/DNC 4x SMN 4x BLU/NIN At the start of the battle smn will give mnk rolling thunder to stun AV. Each monk will then 2hr and engae AV if not engaged. Party setup is like this 2xMNK/DNC 2xDNC/NIN each Dnc is decacated to keeping his mnk alive. 1xSMN and 1xBLU. The last party will have 1xmnk 1xdnc and 2xblu and 2xsmn Blu mage will ready these spells Head Butt, Temporal Shift, Blitzstrahl, Frypan, Tail Slap. Blu mages will spam these spells to keep AV stuned. It resists Stun; you should read the article before posting. Exzir 17:00, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Could someone please test for me a 75 mnk with 2hr and rolling thunder if the mob has a chance to even attack at all. Please advise is haste is needed and if other eq are needed to stop a mob from even getting a sigle hit off Thankx again. Rolling thunder does not = "En-stun" or whatever you want to call it; if it does there is a very very low chance of stunning. I have not seen it stun at all, shock spikes on the other hand can sometimes. So this won't work....obviously Arentus 13:32, 16 June 2008 (UTC) One thing I've noticed about the 2hrs is that at one point you get the message "Absolute Virtue readies Chainspell" which kind of supports the suggestion that if you're being warned that it's coming maybe you can do something about it - you never get this for players or normal mobs you just get a "Mob uses Chainspell" afterwards. Bind?! Someone casts bind at some point. This seem a little odd to anyone else? Maybe, in this case, it bound something other than AV himself?--Lordshadow 13:26, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :It looks like the RDM's are casting random spells to keep hate. They cast Tier 1 nukes, Sleep I & II, Dispel, Bind. -- 09:24, 14 February 2008 (EST) Direction / Timing? There have already been some excellent theories posted above about the use of 2HR's and whatnot. Also thanks to Spops we have the entire chat log available to read. However each time I watched it I couldn't help but think they were trying to show us something more than just the chat log. There are 4 things in that corner which they repeatedly zoom in on. 1. Chat log, 2. Vana'diel Day, 3. Game Clock, 4. Compass. A few people have already posted about the fact that they only cast spells corresponding to that days element, even if they are low level spells. Example: on Iceday they cast all ice spells including the lower teir Blizzard, Blizzard II, etc. However as we know from crafting, somehow the elements actually tie into the compass points (N NE E SE S SW W NW). Also I feel possibly there is something to do with the timing of things based on the game clock or things used withing a certain amount of time after something has happened. I wish I had time to watch the video 100 times like some of you have, maybe someone who does could pay close attention to the compass and game clock to see if we are missing anything there. Calypso 10:32, 14 February 2008 (EST) There is a forum post out there with the fights entire chat log i just dont remember where atm i think KI and as for the spell casting its not un common to cast spells against a monster that its weak to and would do more dmg to it like fighting sky gods and since AV seem to be wind based i guess the reason for the ice n thn spam -SE mentioned this as one of the methods to minimizing AVs regen rate whats more interesting to note is the fact that later in on the AV fight when ppl do pop their 2hrs there is little or no spell cast to go with it and since there isnt much dmg coming from DD what exactly is wearing it down and if u see all 4 AV clips in certain scenes u can see the same set of ppl either rdm blm or brd popping 2hrs without little break in between (--LeonCloud 23:20, 14 February 2008 (UTC)) What if it's something like the Brisingamen? Much of the video is filmed during game night, with a majority of the 2-hours used during sunlight hours. Maybe he restores more MP at night than HP? --Kaalitenohira 03:17, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Bracelets in the last scenes of the fight , before AV is defeated , there are floating bracelets around his wrists that dont appear in any other picture of him . they are a bunch of rectangles rotating around his arms/wrists . --MIKUMARU 15:46, 18 February 2008 (UTC) They appear after some point in the battle with him, the linkshell Apathy of Remora saw them as well when they killed him with the tele-dem wall glitch. --Wegente 15:39, 26 February 2008 (UTC) This is something all Aerns do. I believe it means their atacks are stronger, kind of like a berserk mode. Not sure on that effect though. --Kinaki 20:17, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Slideshow I took a look at the video in slo-motion. about 3/4 speed. At key intervals I captured a particular frame when I thought something noteworthy. You can take a look at http://gallery.mac.com/mestinkbad#100055. A few things to point out. * The battle starts at the end of iceday. Durning iceday the focus using Blizzard and Ice spells. Once it moves to Lightningday they change to Thunder spells * They use Sleep, Sleep II, possibly Blind and Dispel to interrupt or alter AV's behavior (I think) * They generally use 2 hr abilities in moderation, until after it blacks out and back in. Then it looks like just about the whole caboose uses there 2hr abilities. I suspect this is because AV's health has reached a critical point where it's behavior changes. * Strangely toward the end it fades out and back in and it's the middle of iceday again. * It's finished by a weapon skill of all things. * They sure keep Utsusemi up as much as possible. * I'm sure there's more... but I can't recall... --Laraul 10:02, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :On the Debuffs, that's simply the RDM tanks keeping hate. Debuffs generate alot of enmity if spammed. --Sharaa 17:56, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Misc The information on the main page, regarding damage, is wrong. Regular AV hits are in the 250's on any decent PLD. Auroral Wind is usually 300-400 damage. With sentinel up, AV and wynas usually hit in the 10's or 15's with crits in the 20's or 30's at the very highest. Was not sure if editing the main page is such a good idea, so I started by posting here. --Gasher 14:03, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Equipment? Just a few wild thoughts while reading the AV info and talk pages. While looking at the stats of the equipment AV drops, I noticed they're all + or - 8. If AV surrounds the "7 virtues" wouldn't it make sence to make these stats + or - 7? If their intention was not to be 7 then why 8? Is there a factor we're missing? Also, and I know this has been some what brought up on KI, alla, and here but what if equipment is a factor? Such as the virtue weapons, the weapons from the 7 NMs in The Eldieme Necropolis. They're all related to the 7 deadly sins or 7 virtues. Or maybe we're putting in a little too much thought to all of this and it's something very simple. ^^ Natsuchii 04:37, 14 June 2008 (UTC) SATA by DRK and SAM? If you look at all of the videos posted above, you will notice that towards the end they are taken at different angles. The german one shows a DRK/THF SATAing onto a RDM meleeing AV with an earth/terra's staff. This may mean that they had several tanks and a means of swapping hate onto another one as soon as shadows went down in order to keep the tanks alive, and to survive longer. Also it would allow the tanks to sustain themselves more easily in that they all can cure themselves because they are all PLD/NIN and RDM/NIN which can cure themselves. --Odessy 22:09, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Possible timing with Besieged? One of the most intriguing things about the new Absolute Virtue(AV) video (linked above) is the ability for one character to use their two hour ability more than once during the fight. As it has been stated above, some characters changed jobs and returned to the battle (a BLM left and later returned as a DRG for example). But maybe it does not "reset" your two hour ability at all? What if it was all careful timing poping AV along with a besieged do that after they used there two hour ability they would be quickly warped to Whitegate use a "Revitalizer" and return? --Hasaya 4:37, 20 July 2008 (UTC) This seems like it might work, but since AV is a CoP mob, I think SE would fight this with the strategy originally designed, and not utilize a future game implements to defeat AV, since it's supposedly always been defeatable just by some unknown strategy. --Garadante 04:03, 22 July 2008 (UTC) A long fight theory Let me just start by saying that I am normally not a fan of crazy theories, but I am one of thought through theories. I think the 2hr reset and lockout theory are complete none sense. From what I have heard the fight with AV is supposed to be amazingly long. I've heard ranging from 8 to 18 hours. It has been stated that using spells that correspond to the element of the day takes out the second half of AV's regenerations. Also notice that allot of the equipment AV drops has +/-8 on it. I read this on Allakhazam, where a person made a point of it being weird as Absolute Virtue surrounds the 7 virtues not 8. Also we see these movies and we clearly see that AV is popped mere seconds after the death of JoL which is mid Iceday. The video continues at midnight going over into Lightningsday and after a while Iceday again. Many people think this was done in multiple fights, but it was most likely one big fight and that also allows for the change 1 person made from blm to drg. They took a whole in-game week or maybe even 2 to defeat him. Thus I think there is something to the element of each day, not just shutting out his regen, but more. Stated above you can see SE said AV can be defeated under 10 hours if you're lucky. This could mean in 1 in-game week. Unlike in real life a week takes 8 days in Vana'diel, 1 day for each element. I like the sound of this; maybe it is as simple as using every magic associated with the day on the day. Then using magic of the day on the day will cause AV's regen and/or use of 2 hours to be lowered or hindered. So to completely disable him you need at least a full vana week before you can consider actually killing him. Would be nice if SE could dispel or confirm ANY of these myths on this Talk Page. --Reepicheep 21:04, 28 August 2008 (UTC) 8 hours, 8 days, 8 elements, +/-8 equipment, who knows. This is my thought on the matter, I really don't know how to go further from here or if it's even true, but others who might actually fight AV or have defeated him can maybe work with this. --Sinoza 17:41, 15 August 2008 (GMT+1) *I just wanted to add that when i reexamined the English movie, I noticed SE took about 15 hours and 20 minutes to defeat AV. --Sinoza 09:43, 22 August 2008 (GMT+1) *This can no longer be the case since as of the September 8, 2008 update AV will disappear 2 hours after being claimed. HP I've seen reports of varying amounts of HP, possibly porpotionate to the time remaining on the 2hour countdown after Jailer of Love is popped. one defeating team reported around 60k HP, less than the currently posted amount. I will add a verification tag and note about possible HP variance. Tahngarthortalk- 23:26, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Recent Edits Recently some unfounded edits have been made to the Absolute Virtue page. I changed a few grammatical errors and fixed them, so hopefully they'll stay this way (particularly the HP - the number including now, 66,000, is 100% accurate) and strategy. Currently the only strategy that has succeeded in killing Absolute Virtue has been a full TP burn zerg strategy consisting of a large number of Dark Knights equipped with Kraken Club, so the Wiki page has been edited to reflect that. When a new strategy to weaken AV is finally discovered, we can edit that. I'm no mod, but for the sake of information please don't edit to Absolute Virtue page unless you have quantifiable, proven information. The discussion page is something to post things which haven't been confirmed, not the actual wiki page. --Therinlahhan 00:15, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Just to clarify, the fact that SE had to reduce the difficulty of JoL, AV and PW after implementing a 2 hour time limit on said NM's is evidence to suggest that before the update, these monsters were always going to be longer than 2 hours. I've spoken to a few delusional people that seem to think that these 18 hour fights were never intended to last as long as they did, that the people that fought for such a long time were at fault, and that SE would never intend for such a long period of time to be required to down this thing. However, if SE always planned on them to be around two hour fights, then I see no purpose to reduce the difficulty of these monsters after implementing a 2 hour time limit. If they were always meant to last two hours, why not simply add the time limit and let them be? Surely the reason for making them "easier" was because defeating them previously in under two hours is simply impossible? I have no numbers to show as evidence, I'm simply working on logic. To me, this is just an omission to guilt, that these monsters were always intended to last more than 2 hours at the very least. To some of you, 2 hours may not seem a big deal (ignoring the fact that JoL ontop of AV would of been another hour, totalling 3 hours, a full dynamis run), some such as myself may consider 2 hours a fairly lengthy and intense period of playtime. I've had a friend suffer from a seizure from long periods of game playing when he previously showed no signs of any such aliment, so this issue touches home for me and I feel it needs some justification. Perhaps my friend was unlucky, and perhaps most games recommend regular breaks from playing for a reason. In response to the comment above, SE said AV before the update was a 18 hour fight, maybe around 10 if your lucky with abilities. --Illek 19:37, 16 September 2008 (UTC) And now the other side of this. Now, defeating AV and PW will be nothing you can truly brag about. Maybe the first couple of kills til people learn what to do, then they will become another lolKirin. Hell, some LS's are already killing AV IN UNDER TEN MINUTES. There are video's of it on youtube! So congratulations to all you whiners out there that AV and PW were "too strong". You finally got them dumbed down. Now you can get the items you wanted so bad, you had to RUIN A CHALLENGE to get it. When I talked to other MMORPG players, I was able to brag that we had HNM's that were nigh-unbeatable. Hell, UNBEATABLE. We were working on a strategy, figuring things out. THEY didn't have that. WE DID. And now we don't. But, I want Ninurta's sash, and I don't have 18 hours to dedicate to fighting AV! Boo Hoo. Get a different Waist item. There are plenty out there. Maybe not as good as Ninurta's sash, but hey, if you wanted the sash, you would put time aside for an eighteen hour fight. "I have a life though" and/or "This is just a game" Don't give me that cop-out BS. That tired old line says one thing to me; "I can't think of any other way to reply to you." If you don't want to dedicate the TIME and PATIENCE to LEARNING how to defeat the monsters as they were INTENDED TO BE, then you don't deserve the item. SE made them to be HARD AS ALL HOLY HELL. So only the most hardcore and dedicated players would have something to set themselves apart. And it's ruined now. Congrats. --Taomage 03:33, 17 September 2008 :So far, the correct strategy still hasn't been figured out. Beating a mob down with Kraken Clubs and Dark Knights can't really be called a strategy, it's just a trick to get certain NMs down quickly (also a trick not generally available to anyone). All that was done is a downscaling to place this NM on a level comparable to some other HNMs. Two hours is still a considerable amount of time for a complicated NM like this one; even employing the right strategy I'm sure there will still be enough of a challenge. 10:54, 17 September 2008 (UTC) And instead of figuring out the correct strategy, people whined and cried until SE reduced the difficulty, and dumbed down the mob. Like I said, once people DO figure it out, he'll become another lolKirin. Kirin used to be hard as hell, until people figured out strategies to beat him. Now he's a joke. Losing to Kirin is akin to being defeated by Bubblie Burnie. --Taomage Killing 15 sets of Jailer of Love's Phaubo's will lock AV's abilities-Anonymous43256 What if SE didn't do anything to AV and then FFXI died out and no one ever killed it (Not counting the unnatural ways it was killed a long time ago). What would have been the point of having it there? Just to waste everyone's time with awesome items that no one would ever get? I mean, sure it would have been an incredible accomplishment to kill something that took 10-20hours that no one else ever killed...but that long is just F*cked, period. First of all, who would get the drops? The LS leaders and MAYBE a regular member that's been in the LS forever. So what about the next time...if there was one. Now that you know what you're in for, how many people do you think would want to dedicate 18 hours straight AGAIN with no chance to get one of those kick ass items becuase there's so many ppl ahead of you in the LS ladder. Maybe 6 or 7 more times you'll get one...that's like 100-125 hours on just 6 fights. Who thinks to themselves 'Sweet, 5 more 18 hour marathon battles and I'll have the item I want'...I wouldn't be going the second time the LS goes to kill AV, and I bet there would be lots of others that wouldn't go either. You should blame SE for nerfing AV and not the people that complained. SE could have easily made a clear statement or given a GOOD hint as to how to beat it. Instead they make a video that hasn't solved ANYTHING, it just created more things that people will make theories for and adds more questions, 'Well, maybe it's this?... oh look, maybe we should all go as Level 1 jobs and AV will just kill himself seeing all of the noobs surrounding him.' Why would you want to go in to an 18 hour fight not knowing any strategies or things you should do to make your chance of winning higher. I bet there really is no 'secret' to AV and SE are just idiots. Also...what if someone who was diabetic or had some other medical condition that was worsened in their attempt to last for one of these marathon fights and they ended up in the hospital, much worse, or even dead. I know that's the extreme, but face it, it could happen. Even though that person CHOSE to go to this fight and most would say it's not SE's fault, there would still be a crazy lawsuit because of that and extremely bad publicity...I don't think SE would want that. Anyways, that ends my rant about AV lol. --Bojack316 21:45, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Mars's, Rod, Bellona 100%? I have yet to see an AV that didn't drop these 3 at least. Edit War Absolute Virtue will automatically despawn two hours after Jailer of Love was spawned. vs. Despawns two hours after Jailer of Love is spawned. This needs to stop ninja-changing back and forth with the alteration/addition/removal of other non-related changes. Stop being immature over wording and make up your minds. -- 11:15, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Shouldn't AV despawn two hours after HIS spawn, which is after JoL's defeat? If he despawns two hours after JoL is spawned, and JoL takes an hour, you have one hour to defeat AV. --User:Taomage/Taomage :I haven't fought it since before the update, but it's supposed to be 2 hours after JoL is popped. -- 21:37, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Aerns I'm surprised, right or wrong, that nobody has noticed that, while the team fights Jailer of Love and Absolute Virtue at the ??? spawn point, the 3 Aerns that normally patrol the area are nowhere to be found. I got sick of hoping that someone would at least point this out, so I actually made a wiki account solely to do this. Souleater resist ? Is that correct that AV now is resistance to Souleater or is that a typo meant to be Blood Weapon ? Either way it would seem Square doesnt want AV KC DRK burned . --MIKUMARU 17:16, 26 September 2008 (UTC) 2 Hour Mimic? Even though the video is only 2-4 minutes out of a very VERY long fight, I noticed AV just used single 2 hours for them. I have heard a lot about how he seems to pair his abilities in a very deadly manner (Manafont+Chainspell) and (Hundred Fists+Mighty Strikes). Is it possible, given the setup shown, that AV will only use 2 hours corresponding to the alliance setup? Given that he's a dragoon, I'm assuming he'll always use Call Wyvern even if a DRG is not present, so maybe its a good idea to have a DRG present at all times? I base this on the fact that I noticed the DRG there did not melee until the end. --Ntvblue 10:47, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Bar Spells I'm sure alot of us had noticed the use of Bar spells in the video, which most of us realized there had to be something to them, but hadn't had a clue. Is it maybe possible, like other mobs with a certain amount of perceptiveness, that AV may refrain from using certain 2 hours based on what the players have prepared themselves for? Just a thought I came up with. --Boredofboredom 06:21, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Since each 2hr is based on an element (i.e. Mijin Gakure is fire), maybe using bar spell corresponding to the 2 hour will stop him? "by what principlesss art thou driven?" taken from the pop text from AV, maybe you must show him that you are Virtuous and pure by purging the element of the 2hr away via the Bar Spell. But it depends what Bar Spells were shown in the video, i haven't the time to review all the spells cast in the video, but Bar Aero is for his Wind spells, sorry if im wrong at all but this is my contribution ^^ --Firelurker456 08:21, 26 January 2009 (UTC)